MeteVision Song Contest 3
|presenters = Kenza Farah |host = EPTV |executive = Juzih Branches |conductor = |opening = "Briser les chaînes" by Kenza Farah |interval = "C'est la vie" by Khaled "Believer" by Myrath |entries = 17 |winner = April Ivy - "Be OK" |logo = 3Logo1.png |name = MeteVision Song Contest |year = 3 |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs. |nex2 = |map year = |debut = |withdraw = |return = ''-'' |nex = 4 |pre = 2}} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 3, often referred to as MSC#3, was the third edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Algiers, Algeria. The edition started the 05th December 2017, and ended the 02nd January 2018. 17 countries participated in this edition, with Bulgaria and Turkey withdrawing and Croatia debuting in the competition. April Ivy from Portugal won the contest with the song "Be OK" receving a total of 109 points, 32 points ahead the runner-up, Malta. Monaco finishing in third place with 76 points. The host country, Algeria achieved a 7th place with 69 points. The last place was for Croatia, that got 28 points. Organization Once Algeria won the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its third edition. Several cities presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 04th December that Algiers would host MSC#3. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, Endless, relating it with the need to follow our goals without stopping, the need to follow and endless dream. The host channel, EPTV, decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be famous people, so they thought in choosing Kenza Farah to present MSC#3. Location 'Hacène Harcha Arena' The Hacène Harcha Arena is an indoor sporting arena located in Algiers, Algeria. The capacity of the arena is 10,000 spectators. It hosts indoor sporting events such as Football, Handball, Basketball, Volleyball and hosts the home matches of GS Pétroliers. It also hosted many international competitions. It served as the main stadium of the 1975 Mediterranean Games, the 1978 All-Africa Games, the 2004 Pan Arab Games, and the 2007 All-Africa Games. The stadium was one of two venues of the 1990 African Cup of Nations (the other venue was the Stade 19 Mai 1956 in Annaba). It hosted 9 matches of the tournament, including the final match, which had a second record attendance of 105,302 spectators. In the final match, the home team Algeria defeated Nigeria 1-0 to win the tournament. The record attendance is of 12,000 spectators in the frendly match between Algeria and Serbia on 3 March 2010. It also hosted the 2000 African Championships in Athletics. Opened in 1972 by President Houari Boumediene, it is home then the first tournament international networking selection Maghreb with players such qu'Allal, Filali, Bamous, Faras, Lalmas, Guedioura, Chekroun, the AC Milan with the Prati Albertosi, the Brazilian club Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras with the famous Ademir da Guia. The White Pele before Zico, and the Spanish club of Valencia. It also Nacer Guedioura, father of the current Algerian international Adlène Guedioura who is the author of the first goal Official of this legendary stadium during the final Cup of Algeria opposed the junior USM Alger to RC Kouba and which ended with a score of 1-0 for the USM Alger. After the independence of Algeria, Algeria was very popular for football, especially as it was associated with the sacrifices of Algerians in the glorious liberation revolution and the sacrifices of the FLN players with wealth, money and fame in the finest French clubs in exchange for forming a team representing Algeria in tournaments and demonstrations. The construction of a large stadium in Algeria was an encouraging step for football and a step towards its support after independence by the late President Houari Boumediene. The date of the launching of the works during 1970 and the work lasted two years. The stadium was opened on 17 June 1972 with a speech by President Houari Boumedienne in a friendly tournament involving 4 teams: the Arab Maghreb, AC Milan, Hungary and Palmeiras. The first goal of the stadium was for the Moroccan player Filali for the Maghreb team against Hungary, as the first official game on the pitch was the final of the Cup of Algeria 1972 between the two teams of the capital USM Alger and Hamra Annaba was the first official goal of the stadium to the Hamra Annaba player Tadjet where he won the meeting and the cup,as for the first game for the Algerian team on the pitch was in front of the Turkish team and won the Algerian team 1-0. 'Algiers' Algiers is the capital and largest city of Algeria. In 2011, the city's population was estimated to be around 3,500,000. An estimate puts the population of the larger metropolitan city to be around 5,000,000. Algiers is located on the Mediterranean Sea and in the north-central portion of Algeria. Sometimes nicknamed El-Behdja (البهجة) or alternatively Alger la Blanche ("Algiers the White") for the glistening white of its buildings as seen rising up from the sea, Algiers is situated on the west side of a bay of the Mediterranean Sea. The modern part of the city is built on the level ground by the seashore; the old part, the ancient city of the deys, climbs the steep hill behind the modern town and is crowned by the casbah or citadel, 122 metres (400 ft) above the sea. The casbah and the two quays form a triangle. The city name is derived (via French Alger and Catalan Alger4) from the Arabic name الجزائر al-Jazā’ir, which translates as "The Islands", referring to the four islands which used to lie off the city's coast until becoming part of the mainland in 1525. Al-Jazā’ir is itself a truncated form of the city's older name جزائر بني مزغانة Jaza'ir Bani Mazghana, "The Islands of the Sons of Mazghana", used by early medieval geographers such as al-Idrisi and Yaqut al-Hamawi. Algeria achieved independence on July 5, 1962. Run by the FLN that had secured independence, Algiers became a member of Non-Aligned Movement during the Cold War. In October 1988, one year before the fall of the Berlin Wall, Algiers was the site of demonstrations demanding the end of the single party system and the creation of a real democracy baptized the "Spring of Algier". The demonstrators were repressed by the authorities (more than 300 dead), but the movement constituted a turning point in the political history of modern Algeria. In 1989, a new constitution was adopted that put an end to the one-party rule and saw the creation of more than fifty political parties, as well as official freedom of the press. Algiers has a Mediterranean climate (Köppen climate classification Csa). Its proximity to the Mediterranean Sea aids in moderating the city's temperatures. As a result, Algiers usually does not see the extreme temperatures that are experienced in the adjacent interior deserts. Algiers on average receives roughly 600 millimetres (24 in) of rain per year, the bulk of which is seen between October and April. The precipitation is very similar to coastal mediterranean Spain as opposed to the interior North African arid climate. Snow is very rare; in 2012, the city received 10 centimetres (3.9 in), its first snowfall in eight years. Participants 17 countries participated in the edition. 'Debuting countries' Bellow a list of all debuting countries: * 'Withdrawing countries' Bellow a list of all withdrawing countries: * * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest *MeteVision Song Contest 1 *MeteVision Song Contest 2